Virginity
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Her virginity meant everything to her. She was raised on strong abstinence values and after giving into the temptation of celebration she drank. The morning after she wakes up on enemy lines so now the war line has been drawn. WWE/TNA War Fic.
1. Chapter One

Title: Virginity

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Her virginity meant everything to her, it was her life. She was raised on strong abstinence values and after giving into the temptation of celebration she drank. But she didn't know how much vodka was too much. And she had too much. She wakes up in bed the next morning, but it's not her bed. She wakes up on enemy lines, so now the war line has been drawn. WWE/TNA war fic!

Disclaimer: I only own Manuela Crystalynn Jones. I do not own WWE or TNA.

Chapter One:

"Come on, you've just won the TNA Women's title!" Gail Kim told her friend and fellow knockout.

"If you don't drink it I will." Christy Hemme, the fiery redhead teased.

Manuela Crystalynn Jones rolled her eyes and held up her hand. "Abstinence, babes."

"And you are the most abstinestic sinner out there. You're a knock out. You're supposed to be sexy. Come on, Manny."

"Abstinestic isn't a word." Manny put her hand down and leaned against the bar.

"Well, it's my word now."

"If you guys want to drink then call Jackie out here, hell get Jessica to come and drink." She was referring to Jessica Kresa, known as ODB.

"Hey, dance with me?" Lance Hoyt asked Christy as he walked up to the girls.

"Of course, hun." Christy grabbed his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"You're champ," Gail knocked on the center plate of the TNA Knockouts title that rested on Manny's right shoulder. "You should at least have one shot of vodka. You don't know how long you're going to be at the top, so enjoy it while you can." Gail walked off, and Manny watched as Gail began to dance with Jay Lethal.

"What can I get you miss?" Manny turned sharply, and took a step away from the bar that she had been leaning on.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"…uh, yeah. I'm… positive." Manny ran her hand thru her straight natural black-dyed brown with blonde highlights hair. Her face was heart shaped; she even had the clef chin, which she was insecure about. Manny sighed and then took a step forward. "What kind of drinks do you have?"

The bartender looked into her blue eyes. "Thought you were positive you didn't want anything."

"Maybe…" Manny looked down to her hand, right where her abstinence ring was. She looked back up. "I changed my mind?"

"Are you telling me that, or yourself?"

"Both. So, I'll take…"

"She'll have vodka, on the rocks. Same for me."

The Knockout turned and stared into the eyes of her fellow Knockout, Jessica (ODB).

"Thanks Jess,"

"Ah, no problem. Didn't know you drank, though."

"First time, and I'm only doing it to celebrate."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jessica rolled her eyes, she was the Knockout that Manny had taken the title from.

"I'm sure you'll get the belt back soon."

"Yeah, but you deserve it. You've been a Knockout for what, three years now?"

"Three and a half. But hey, who's counting?"

"You are."

"I love wrestling, so it's good to finally be taken seriously as a woman's wrestler."

Jessica took the two glasses of vodka that was placed on the table and held one out to Manny. Manny took it and frowned.

"I'll drink to that." Jessica said as she clanged her glass with Manny's.

Manny didn't drink, she watched as her friend downed her glass on vodka as if it was water.

"Ah, that's so good." Her friend said with her eyes closed. Jessica opened them and looked at Manny. "Well, hun. What are you waiting for?"

Manny said nothing.

"Come on, you know you want to taste the liquid running down your throat. The way it feels when it's on your lips. The swe--."

"Shut up!" Manny glared as she put the glad cup to her lips and took a sip of it. She coughed and scrunched up her face.

Jessica laughed. "You'll get used to it."

Manny rolled her eyes as she watched Jessica walk away towards Jamie Szantyr (Velvet Sky) and Angel Williams (Angelina Love).

"Come on Manny, might as well finish the rest. Be Manuela for one minute." Manny muttered to herself. To her, Manny was a childish nickname, Manuela represented class and beauty.

_Manuela _placed the glass to her lips and then gulped it all down. _Manuela _looked at the bartender. "I'll take another."

"Coming right up, Miss…?"

"Jones, Manuela Jones."

----

_Manuela_ woke up the next morning, the sun shinning in the room's window. She groaned from the light, and from her intense headache.

"About time you woke up. Listen, you need to leave my hotel room before someone sees you."

"Excuse me?" Manny looked up and stared into the eyes of the guy she recognized to be Randy Orton. "Oh hell…no. No, no, no, no!"

"Well, you aren't exactly anything special to look at either."

Manny looked down and her fears were realized. She was naked. "Oww, my head."

"Can you get dressed now? I swear, the sex wasn't worth it."

"Shut up!" Manny snapped at him. "I got drunk last night for the first time ever, I wake up next to you. You of all people, a snobby WWE wrestler, you took my virginity! My virginity!" she stood up and began to looking for her clothes as she began to talk. "Breaking my strict abstinence values! And I have a killer hangover! Do you really want to mess with me?"

Randy laughed. "Your thong is under my pillow."

Manny looked at Randy and then let out one loud scream.

"Shut up!" Randy yelled back at her. "No one can know about this, okay? I'm married."

"Oh, this just makes it all the sweeter." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Randy walked to his bed and then handed her, her thong. "Take this, and the rest of your clothes and change. Then go somewhere. Okay, you're nothing but a cheap one night stand. I'm a professional wrestling, a Champion, thee champion. May I ask what you do for a living? Are you a prostitute?"

"I told you, I'm a…I was a virgin. There for I didn't have sex. Okay? And, for the record. I'm a professional wrestler, a champion. Thee champion." She spat his word back in his face.

"You're an indy wrestler? Do you wrestle for FCW? If you do, I'll have you fired for your rudeness."

"No, actually. I'm a TNA Knockout."

Randy's mouth hung open. "No wonder you sucked in bed. And I don't just mean literally."

"Well, if I could remember what the hell happened. I'm sure you sucked to." Manny put her skirt over her thong, and then grabbed her bra.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're naked in front of me."

Manny glared at him. "Shut up!"

"We should just act like this never happened." Randy told her.

Manny scoffed as she snapped her bra. "Ha, easy for you to say. Get it thru your head. I can never forget. You took my virginity and I broke my values. I'm going straight to church, and hope that I don't get stricken down by lightning on the way there."

"Then what are you going to do? Giggle to all your friends on that second rate show?"

"Second rate? TNA has more realistic matches than WWE. We're far better, WWE is just larger and more popular. And, when your fan base gets tired of seeing Ken Kennedy vs. Shawn Michaels, Bob Holly vs. Carlito and ah, can't forget, Hornswoggle vs. Khali over and over again, they'll come to their senses and watch the better show. T. N. A."

"Oh please, get over yourself. And hell – while you're getting over yourself you can get out of my room."

"With pleasure. Just need to find my title."

"Check the trash, because that's what the TNA Women's division is."

"Oh fucking please! TNA women's division is so much better than WWE's."

Randy couldn't deny that. TNA women's division was widely popular and most of their divas were wrestlers and not just eye candy.

"For breaking my vows and sinning, I'm so going to hell." Manny walked over to Randy's bed and began to look for her title. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you there."

"Is this it?" Randy asked holding up the title.

"Actually, yes it is."

"Oh, thought it was a coaster." He laughed at his little joke, but as soon as Manny grabbed her title she slapped him right in the face.

"Bastard."

Randy held his cheek. "Bitch. Ugh, remember nobody is to know of this."

"Too. Late." Another voice said leaning in the door frame, Randy and Manny turned to see who was in their company.

----

A/n: Ut oh, who do you think found them? Do you like it so far? I wanna hear your thoughts. Review please!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I only own Manuela Crystalynn Jones. I do not own WWE or TNA.

----

Chapter Two:

"…Jeff?"

"Manny? What the fuck are you doing here…in Randy's room?"

"We met last night in the club." Randy explained. "We decided to come here and talk. Nothing happened."

Manny rolled her eyes. "We fucked, Jeff."

"No we didn't."

"You want me to lie for you? Randy, please. See, I hate you and you have a wife. But, I'm single. And…"

"And a virgin…or was?" Jeff asked.

Manny frowned. "And to think I thought you were annoying in TNA. You're more annoying now, Hardy."

"Ah and yet…what is your brother going to think of this?"

"Nothing, because he's not going to know. And AJ's my half brother, not full so don't get it twisted."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not. We have different mothers, and were raised in different households, different ways."

Jeff shook his head. "Whatever. This is both of your messes, so, deal with it."

"Just say your mouth is shut, Jeff. Don't tell anyone not even Matt."

"Fine, Randy. My lips are sealed."

"Good, are we done here?"

"As finished as ever."

Manny rolled her eyes and walked out the room. She walked down the hall and to the elevator. She walked in the elevator and stood next to someone with short blonde hair that had pink highlights in it.

"You're a Knockout?" Ashley replied rudely as she gazed at Manny.

"You're a diva?" Manny knew who the diva was from the playboy magazine she seen some TNA Superstars read.

"Yes. I am."

"More like an eye candy whore who doesn't know how to wrestle. Such a poser." The elevator dinged before the diva could speak.

"My stop." Manny laughed as she walked out the elevator.

-----

Manuela Jones paid the cab driver and then exited the cab. She looked at her house; it was a big house that her mother had given her when Manny left California.

Unlike her brother, AJ Styles, she wasn't born in Gainesville, Georgia. Their father had gone to Tampa on business when AJ was four, and there he had met Carmen Mendez and had a small fling with her. Manuela was the result. Carmen had told their father that she was pregnant on the night that he was bound to go back to Georgia. He went back to his other family, and he and Carmen still keep in touch until this day. Manuela didn't like her father, or the fact that he went back to his other family instead of saying with her mother. But, she knew that it was only a fling.

Growing up with a rich family, unlike AJ who had a poor family, had its perks. Manuela had gotten nearly everything that she wanted. And since she had everything she wanted, what was the point of going to school when you were set for life? She had dropped out of school when she was 16. Two years later when she was 18 she and her mom packed up and moved to California. There Manuela began her wrestling training. And she had took a few indy stuff during that time, but when she was twenty one she heard about TNA and she decided to go back to Florida and that's when her mom had given her the keys to the house she grew up in.

During everything that happened in her life, Manny never had a best friend because to other people she was viewed as rich and snobby. And she was, until she went to California and all those Orange County girls made her realize what a jerk she was. That's when she stepped back to see the bigger picture. But, no matter what their was one person Manuela could count on besides herself. That person was God. She knew the Bible and went to church nearly every Sunday. Her grandparents had made sure she was brought up with God in her life.

That's what was so upsetting. She swore herself to abstinence when she was 15, she remembered, her first boyfriend had wanted to have sex with her but she wasn't ready. She said that she wouldn't be ready until marriage. She wouldn't drink, smoke or have sex, and she broke two of the vows last night. And it sucked because she didn't even remember her first time.

She had given away her virginity; she had given away herself, and her innocents. To a married man. A married man who was an asshole and a WWE Superstar.

Manny opened her house door and then ran straight upstairs. She went into her large room and threw the title on the bed. Then she ran to the bathroom that connected to her room and stripped. She looked at her naked body in the mirror and shook her head. She wasn't beautiful like usual, she could tell that her usual glow was missing. She then turned on her shower, and once the temp was good she stepped in and in no time she began to scrub away all the dirt, until she was completely clean.

-----

After Manny had left Jeff looked at Randy.

"How the hell did you get her in bed?"

"She was drunk. I was tipsy and needed sex. Samantha wasn't here and I asked her if she wanted to come back to my hotel and she agreed."

"You took advantage of her. AJ loves his little sister dude, he's going to kill you if he finds out."

Randy sat on his bed. "Is she and AJ really brother and sister? They seem…"

"Different? They are, she was raised with her mom and her mom's family in Florida and he was raised in Georgia."

Randy was intrigued by the brown hair girl. He knew he didn't have a right to be, but he was. "Well, if she doesn't seem to like him so much, how are she and AJ close?"

"Dude. Are you becoming attached or something?"

Randy shook his head. "Nah, just curious."

"Well, AJ is nice to her and you can tell he loves her. He watches out for her and everything, but she doesn't really talk to him and like to be near him."

"Ah." The Legend Killer paused, "how do you know this?"

"AJ and I hung out a few times when I had my run with TNA."

"That explains it."

----

It was three hours later and Manny had dressed in a black dress and black high heels. Her hair was straight, she was wearing her silver dangling earrings and she had black Gucci sunglasses covering her eyes. She grabbed her black Gucci purse and then walked out of the door. She went to her drive way and then walked to her black Honda Element and got in. She pulled out of the drive way and then made her way to the one place where she wouldn't be judged, Church.

"Manuela, nice to see you. I'm surprised you're here." The Pastor, Troy Jamison spoke. He walked to the isle of the church that Manuela was bowing her head down to, preying.

"Pastor. I hope this isn't a bad time."

"No, of course not. Usually we just see you on Sundays."

"Yeah, but…last night, I sinned."

"And, how did you sin?" he sat down next to her.

"I broke my abstinence vow. I got drunk and lost my virginity." A tear slid out of her eye.

"It's okay. God will make everything alright." He placed his hand on Manny's shoulder and she gave him a small smile.

"Today, when I woke up with him, I found out he was married." The TNA Knockout cried more.

"Manuela, people make mistakes, it's how we learn. But it's how we use those mistakes in our future decisions that matters. God is here for you, put your faith in him and you know he'll make it right."

Manuela smiled and her cell phone rang. She looked at the Pastor. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'll see you Sunday." He stood up and walked away.

Manny picked up her cell phone and groaned at who was calling. She decided to answer anyway. "What?"

"Dixie is pissed."

"Why?" Manny closed her eyes and leaned her back against the bench.

"You know why. It's been rumored on a few wrestling sites that you've been seen leaving Randy Orton's hotel room. I said that it couldn't be true and that it was a lie, but I heard that Vince McMahon was pissed about it as well. This isn't good, Manny."

"I know it isn't good."

"Dixie Carter is calling for a meeting, you included and a few wrestlers along with Jeff Jarrett and Jim Cornette."

"Are you going to be there too?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh…joy!" Manny replied sarcastically.

"What happened, sis?"

"I guess you'll find out the meeting, Allen."

"I told you not to call me Allen."

"And I've told you not to call me sis. Look, when's the meeting?"

"Three. It's at the office."

"Alright, I'll see you there." Manny hung up the phone and got up to exit the Church.

----

A/n: Hey everyone! I'm so glad you like this story and I hope you like this chap. I can tell you this story isn't going to be Randy/OC. Next chap will feature meetings from WWE Management and TNA Management. See what happens, and see which company declaires war. Find out soon which company will start it and eventually which company will end it.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I only own Manuela Crystalynn Jones. I do not own WWE or TNA.

Chapter Three:

**WWE Meeting:**

"How could you be so damn foolish?" Vince McMahon yelled to Randy Orton. "You're married, or did you forget?"

"I'm sorry Vince."

"You should be sorry. You slept with a TNA Knockout!" Stephanie took over for her father. "You are so lucky I'm not going to fire you!"

"I didn't know she was a Knockout and I needed sex. I'm a male. Sam wasn't here so, hell, what's wrong with fucking someone else when she doesn't know about it?"

"She knows now! Everyone will know soon, and I mean everyone!"

"Randy, you need to do some major damage control."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We're setting up a press conference."

"I don't see why this is necessary."

"It's necessary because she was drunk and you took her virginity! While you are married!"

"She's just another bitch."

"She's AJ Style's sister. There's no telling what TNA will do about this."

"And if they do, do something…we will get them back!" Vince told Randy. "I suggest you call Samantha and tell her about what happened before she watches the press conference. The press conference is at 6 O'clock. So be ready, and dress nicely. You can go now."

Randy stood up and walked out of the room before pulling out his cell phone.

He pressed speed dial number two. The phone rang and he started to sweat. He was about to hang up when someone answered.

"Hey, baby."

"Hi, Samantha. We need to talk."

"About what?" Samantha's voice asked in a clear tone. "Are you going to address these rumors?"

"Rumors?"

"You cheated on me. With that girl from TNA. Is it true? It better be just a rumor."

"Sam, I'm so sorry."

"So it's true? I can't believe you."

"I was drunk." Randy lied, he was only tipsy.

"I don't care, you still slept with her! Everyone knows. Everyone's going to look at me strange. Why didn't you just think of me? That way, our love would've shinned thru and you wouldn't have done it."

"I'm sorry, Sammy, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for what you did. I'm so stunned that you would actually cheat on me."

Randy was silent.

"I gave you everything, my heart, my soul. We haven't even been married for a year. Really Randy? What do you think is going to happen now?"

"I was hoping we could make up."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Just give me another chance, please."

"How…how can I trust you again?"

"You did."

"Until now. But, you have your chance."

"I won't let you down, I promise. You're the only woman I love."

"I'm not doing this for you. So you can feel good. Randy, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Randy gasped and stood there shocked. Samantha was pregnant and he was going to be a father...

-----

**TNA Meeting:**

Manny walked into the office with a frown on her face. She was late, she knew, but she didn't care. She was too nervous to make it on time. She had driven around the block nearly ten times, trying to shake her nerves. It didn't work.

"You're late." Dixie Carter, TNA's President spoke.

"I know." Manny replied. Dixie motioned to a seat right next to her. Manny sat down in that seat. She looked around to see lots of wrestler's. There was AJ, Kurt Angle, Christian Cage, Kip and B.G James, Sting, Kevin Nash, Samoa Joe, Team 3D, Matt Morgan, Jeff Jarrett and Jim Cornette. She wasn't surprised there were no Knockouts present (well, besides her of course).

"Manuela, we all want to hear your side of what happened. So, can you please explain it to us?"

"Well, wh--."

"Stand and say it." Dixie Carter liked professionalism.

Manny rolled her eyes and stood. "Last night, some Knockouts and I decided to go to a club. So, we went and I was pressured into drinking. And I drank vodka…a lot of vodka."

"Breaking your abstinence vow?"

"Yes, breaking my abstinence vow. And then, I don't remember anything besides waking up this morning, naked in Randy Orton's bed with a killer hangover. So I got dressed, going to leave and then, we were arguing and Jeff Hardy walked in. Then I left soon after."

Dixie nodded. "I have to say that I am ashamed of you right now."

"I'm sorry!"

"How could you do something like that? Acting like a slut. Do you know what you've done to this company?"

"I don't know! I don't remember Dixie. You're way out of line here!"

"Am I so?"

"You're my boss, not my mother! And, what have I done to this company? Every match I have, every promo, I give it my heart and soul! I love this company and this business! I will do anything to prove myself and make it to the top."

"By sleeping with Orton?"

"I was drunk! I told you, that! I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong. But, I think he was sober. And it's not just my fault. It's his too. It's like he took advantage of me. That's not the way I wanted to lose my virginity! It just happened. I have sinned so hard, he's a married man and I regret what happened so much. So can you please not call me a slut? Because I only slept with him once, and he's the only guy I have. It's not like I'm sleeping around or planning on going out and having sex with someone else. It's not me! Last night wasn't me!" Manuela screamed in her defense. She sat down in her chair.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Dixie apologized as she sat back down in her chair. "I'm way out of line."

"You know…I think we can use this." Kurt's voice called from the other end of the title.

"How so?"

"What he did to Manny was out of line. I say we make WWE pay."

"No way!" Dixie stood up. "We aren't going to do anything to them."

"What about what Randy did to Manny? Come on, he took advantage of my little sister." AJ replied.

"Half sister!" Manny snapped.

"I have to agree with them." Jeff Jarrett spoke. "I think we should start by going to that press conference WWE is holding today."

"Okay...first of all. I'm in charge. So, I say that Manny will go to the press conference alone!"

"What no! I'm going with her." AJ spoke again.

Manny rolled her eyes.

"Okay. AJ you're going with Manny. And, then I'll see where we should take it next or if we should leave it as it. Does that sound good, Manny?"

Manny nodded. "Sounds lovely. Are we done here?"

Dixie nodded and Manny stood up, walking out of the door. AJ ran after her.

"Manuela! Manny!" Manny stopped walking and AJ caught up. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, AJ."

"I'm glad. I want Randy to pay for taking advantage of you."

"AJ, stop trying to be my mother."

"I'm not."

"Then mind your own business."

"You're my sister."

"Not by choice. You know I can't stand you."

"And I don't know why."

"I don't have time for this. Just meet me at the press conference." Manny turned away and then exited the building.

----

A/n: Well, hmm. What's going to happen at the Press Conference? Only next chapter will tell. And wtf, Randy a father? Hmm, wonder if he can rebuild his relationship with Samantha? Manny and AJ…dude, why the hell does she hates him so damn much? Well, you'll find out sometime during the story. But, basically … it's kinda obvious why. Thanks for the reviews last chap. And I was wondering. Did anyone have any trouble getting to chapter two? O.o. – Tiffany.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I only own Manny, everyone else owns themselves.

Chapter Four:

Randy sat down in the main chair as the camera flashed rapidity. Vince McMahon then walked and sat on the right side of Randy, while Stephanie McMahon sat on the left side.

"Everyone." Vince stood. "Thank you for coming. First I would like Randy to explain what happened between him and TNA Knockout Manuela Jones, and then you can ask questions." Vince nodded to Randy. "Randy, please."

Randy stood as Vince sat down.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome. Yesterday night was a mistake. I was out partying after the Raw house show in Tampa, and I had a few drinks. I admit it, I was tipsy. While there, I met Manuela Jones and we had a few shots of Vodka together, I could tell that she was drunk, and I didn't know who she was until that morning, when I woke up to find her sleep naked in the bed next to me. I was naked and there was used condom on the floor. It was obvious we had slept together. I did not know it was her first time."

Vince looked up at Randy.

"That morning, once she woke up. I was all showered and dressed as I had a few appearances to make. We then began to argue and I told her that nobody can know about then when my co-worker and fellow Raw superstar, Jeff Hardy walked into the room. Manuela left shortly after."

Vince stood. "Thanks you Randy, you may sit." Randy did. "Any questions?"

Reports raised their hands and shouted out questions. "You." Vince pointed to a woman.

"Randy, were you surprised when you realized she was a TNA Knockout?"

"Yes, I was really surprised. Honestly, she didn't look that pretty to be a TNA Knockout." Randy lied. He thought Manuela was beautiful.

Manuela glared as she stood next to AJ unnoticed by the crowd. They were in the back and everyone was focused on Randy.

"Do you feel bad for what you did?"

"I do, I just found out my wife Samantha is pregnant and that we're going to have a child. So, it's great, and I'm really sorry about what I put Samantha through."

"Are you sorry about what you put Manuela through?"

"It's not just my fault, it's hers too."

"How do you think Manuela feels?" someone else asked.

Randy was about to answer when he was cut off.

"Manuela feels…!" Manuela yelled, walking forward, with AJ next to her. "Like her innocents was taken from her. Like, she was taken advantage of. You were tipsy Randy? Why didn't you stop it? Why did you take me back to your hotel room? You could've left me at the club. I can't remember anything from yesterday!"

"Then how do you know you never asked to go to my hotel room?"

"Because I know I didn't. I'm not like that."

"Well, you weren't exactly yourself last night. It's not my fault you broke your abstinence vow."

"But it is your fault that we slept together. You had more control than I did. You were tipsy. I was drunk! How do we know this isn't just a one time thing? I'm sure you had one night stands before!"

"You're right. I have had them before." Randy replied, throwing his hands into the air. "I'm a WWE Superstar, I can get any girl to have sex with me."

"But I didn't want to."

"But you didn't object either!"

"I couldn't."

"But you should've!" Randy yelled at her. "You're the reason we're in this mess?"

"Me? You act like you couldn't keep your dick in your pants for one second!"

"I can't. I'm a man with hormones."

"You're a man with a wife and apparently a baby on the way. Man up! Remain faithful to that girl, don't take advantage of drunken people."

"How were you going to leave the club then? Were you going to dive?"

"No, actually I didn't have my car. I was with my friend, my fellow Knockouts."

"You're just as wrong as I am in this."

"But I'm the one paying for it."

"And I'm not?"

"No. I throw away my values, my pride, and my self-respect. I have to prove myself now, more than before. You just have it easy. You make a mistake, and your wife is probably so used to you cheating that she blows it off. You still have it easy, you keep your values, you keep your pride, yourself respect, and you win. You have my self-respect. It was right in your hands, until you crushed it. You broke it, just like you broke me."

"I didn't break you!"

"Or so you think. I have to get STD tests, HIV and AIDs tests. A pregnancy test. What kind of things do you have to do?"

"I have to get those tests too."

"You probably already have something from all those girls you've been fucking. Plus, I don't have anything. I get tested every six months."

"I find that hard to believe."

"My nana makes me."

Randy was silent.

"So, you've added me to the list of girls you fucked. You must be so proud. Your kid, will be so proud, because I'm sure your kid will be just like you."

"Don't talk about my kid!"

"I just did. Nothing you can do."

"Or so you think."

"Or so I know." Manuela looked to AJ. "Come on AJ."

"You better stay away from my sister." AJ warned before following Manuela.

----

Randy looked to Vince and Stephanie once Manuela left.

Stephanie was about to say something with a sup of coffee was thrown onto the table.

"What the fuck?" Randy yelled to everyone.

"You suck, Orton!"

Randy knew that everyone had taken Manuela's side in this.

Randy shook his head before walking away from the table. Stephanie and Vince followed.

"That was planned. TNA wanted her to be here." Stephanie told her father and Randy as they walked away.

"Well, I say it's time we declare war."

Randy knew there was no getting passed it, so he didn't say a thing. He knew Samantha was watching the conference. She knew that he had cheated multiple times on her, but nobody else knew, he could cover them up then. But Manuela was a TNA Knockout, and that changed everything.

----

A/n: I know. Short chapter, sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chap, though!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I only own Manny. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon, TNA is owned by someone who isn't me, lol.

Chapter Five:

Saturday Afternoon:

"So, Manuela you've done it."

Manuela's eyes widened. "I did what?"

Dixie Carter smiled at Manuela. "You, my friend, have got us a deal with Spike TV."

"We already have a deal with Spike."

"A live deal. Starting next Thursday, we're going live."

Manny squealed. "Oh my Gosh…are you serious? LIVE?"

Dixie nodded. "I just found out, contract signing for it is on Tuesday, and you know Monday we'll tape TNA that will air on Thursday, and tell the fans then. But, the superstars will be told tomorrow."

"I'm the first to know?"

Dixie nodded again. "Yeah, you are. It's because of you we have this opportunity."

"No, Dix. We would've gone live soon enough, the superstars work their asses off, just like Knockouts."

"Speaking of the Knockouts, word around is that you aren't answering any of the Knockouts phone calls."

"Yeah, I haven't been."

"And why not? They're your friends, they'll support you."

"But they'll still judge me."

"They aren't like that."

"Everyone else in the world is, they wont judge me for drinking or for having sex. They'll judge me for that person being Randy. It could've been anyone besides WWE wrestlers and it would've been okay to them."

"You shouldn't care what other people think." Dixie placed a hand on Manny's shoulder.

"But I do. It's a flaw, I know."

"You're beautiful, Manuela. You know that, everyone knows that. I know that."

Manny nodded. Not thinking anything of what was said. Manny looked down at her lap than to Dixie.

"I should go."

"Okay, I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

"I may be late; I have church…with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Your grandparents?"

Manuela stood up. "They found out what happened and decided I was to go with them to Church, as if I was five again."

Dixie didn't say anything.

"Bye." Manny said before she left through the door.

----

'Knockout sleepover. My house at 8. Manny you better come or I'll kick your ass – First Ever Knockout Champ' Manny laughed at her text message that Gail sent her. Manny placed her McDonald's tray onto the table and sat down. She sighed as she dripped her french fry into the ketchup.

Across the room a WWE Diva glared. She was sitting with her friends, fellow divas, as they noticed Manny.

"I say once she's done, we show her how us divas get down." One of the divas, Beth Phoenix, suggested.

The girls agreed.

Manny noticed from the corner of her eye that the WWE Divas were watching her.

"Jealous bimbos." She muttered before pulling out her cell phone and dialing Gail's number.

"Hey, you get my text?"

"Yeah, and I'm so game. But I'll have to bring my church clothes and leave early in the morning."

"No problem, as long as you show. We have questions for you."

"I know, I know. It's about time I own up to that."

"Yeah."

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I'm at McDonalds on South Orange Ave. There are divas here and they're eying me, I can see it out the corner of my eye. I think something's up, call some Knockouts and give me back up?"

"Yeah, well be there in about twenty. Can you stay in your place until then? I'll text you when we get there and you can leave."

"Alright, but don't be noticeable, if they know you're here they won't do anything."

"Alright, I got you."

"Bye, chica."

"Bye." Manny hung up her phone and looked down to her food, nervousness setting in.

Manny slowly finished her food and as soon as she did, her phone buzzed. She looked down and picked it up; it was a text from Gail. 'We're outside – First Ever Knockout Champ'.

Manny stood up and placed her cell phone into her pocket before dumping her tray and leaving the establishment.

She felt people following her as she walked in the middle of the parking lot, heading towards her car.

Manny felt something hit the back of her head, and heard it fall to the ground, she turned around to see Ashley Massaro, Melina, Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, Maria, Jillian Candice Michelle and Katie Lea. She frowned as she walked closer to them, and noticed a few rocks fall out of Candice's hands.

"What do you want? You know stalking is a crime right?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking."

"You want to fight me, right? That's why you were looking at me in McDonalds."

Ashley nodded. "We're going to take you out, right here."

"All of you?"

"Of course."

"Doesn't seem fair, but I figured this was coming. So, I got back up."

"I don't see anyone."

"Gail!" Manny's voice called tauntingly.

Gail Kim stepped out of her car, along with Christy Hemme, Jessica Kresa (ODB), and Valerie Wyndham (SoCal Val). Jamie Szantyr (Velvet Sky), Angel Williams (Angelina Love), Jackie, and Nicole Raczynski (Roxxi Laveaux) stepped out of Jamie's car.

The women wrestlers all held their ground as they stood in front of each other.

"I don't think you're going to do anything to Manny." Gail spoke.

"It'd be foolish." Jackie agreed and the TNA women nodded.

Ashley glared, before taking the first shot, right to Manny's jaw. Manny held her jaw briefly before spearing Ashley to the ground and punching her in the face. All the other women fought each other. It wasn't wrestling; no it was a straight up brawl, a fight.

"HEY! HEY!" The women all heard someone call but they paid them no mind, just kept focusing on causing pain to the one they were fighting. The Knockouts and divas were pulled apart, two by two.

"Oh…shit." Manny muttered to herself as she and her fellow Knockouts stared at the police who had pull them apart.

"Get out of here!" one of the officers told the Knockouts, and they went to the cars they came in, Manny to her own car.

"I'll meet you at your house after I stop by my place."

"Alright."

Manny got into her car and placed her hand on her jaw. "Fuck!" she closed her eyes and slammed her hand on the steering wheel. She put her key in the ignition and then drove out of the parking lot.

----

The police waited five minutes after the Knockouts left to let the divas go. "If I catch you again there will be consequences for both parties. Understood?"

The divas nodded.

"I think you should really get checked out. Especially your hand, it looks swollen." He told Beth.

Beth looked to her hand, it was swollen, she smiled at the thought, she had punched ODB right in the eye. She wondered if the eye she had hit was black. She hoped it was, oh how she hoped.

----

Manny arrived at Gail's house and parked in the drive way, right behind Jamie's car. She left her church clothes in her car before grabbing her sports bag and getting out of her car. She went to Gail's front door and knocked.

Gail opened the door, "Oh shit, your jaw…" Gail remarked.

"Yeah, I know."

Gail moved out the way and Manny walked in.

"The other girls and I are trying to fix our wounds in my room."

"Good, because this shit hurts like a bitch." Manny said as she led the way to Gail's room. Once in Gail's room she placed her bag by the door.

"Damn." Manny replied as she notice Jessica's black eye.

"Damn yourself." Jessica said as she threw an ice pack to Manny. Manny caught it.

"My jaw, I know. I got fucked up by that piece of trash." Manny put the ice pack on her jaw as she sat down next to Jamie and Angel on the bed. Her cell phone rang. She put her hand into her pocket and groaned. "It's AJ."

"Answer it," Nicole told her.

Manny shrugged and answered the phone, putting down her ice pack. "Hello?"

"Manny, can't you stay out of trouble for one second? That's all I ask of you."

"Excuse me?"

"Turn it on ESPN, or hell the news."

"Hey, put it on ESPN."

Gail took the remote and changed the channel.

"In other news, the war going on between TNA and WWE is heating up. Earlier today, nearly thirty minutes ago, a video had been released of something that happened not even hours ago. A brawl between the WWE divas and TNA Knockouts. And it wasn't in the ring and not to be considered wrestling. It was in front of McDonalds, and the security cameras caught it all."

"How classy." Said the man's female co-worker as she chuckled while shaking her head. "If you take a close look at the tape, you can see WWE Diva Candice Michelle throwing rock at Manuela Jones. Hasn't the poor girl suffered enough? Then Manuela apparently had back up, and that's then you see WWE Diva Ashley punching the Knockout right in the jaw."

"This feud has gotten personal, and it's only moments before both companies fire back against each other during their actual show."

"Yes, Cole. Not to mention there's been a rumor going around that TNA is going live pretty soon."

"TNA's going live? What the hell, that's not true." Gail replied.

Manny wondered if she should speak up. "AJ, listen I have to go. Can we talk about this after Church tomorrow? I'm at Gail's, sleep over."

"I want to know what happened." AJ spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine…just a bruised and sorta swollen jaw, no big."

"No big? Manny, tha---." Manny rolled her eyes before hanging up on her brother.

"TNA's going live, Dixie told me today." Manny told her friends.

Gail eye's widened. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she's going to tell y'all at the meeting."

"I can't wait!" Jessica replied excitedly.

"I know." Manny placed the ice pack back on her jaw.

"So, Manny. We want to know about the whole Randy thing. From your POV, I mean we read some stuff online, but we haven't really heard about it from you. Which is the only person we care about hearing it from."

Manny nodded before telling her story.

----

A/n: Wow, outside of McDonalds? Dang, guess Ashley got a good shot in, blah. Wonder what's going to happen next. I was gonna put Randy in this chapter, but he'll come in next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of writer's block.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own Manny and the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Six:

**TNA Impact…Live!**

Tonight was the night of the Live TNA Impact, and things were going good – For WWE. Randy Orton, Ashley Massaro, Victoria, Candice Michelle, Melina, Mickie and Beth Phoenix were in the front row of the Impact Zone.

Backstage, Manny glared. "They can't be here, Dixie. Can't you kick them out?"

"Not without reason." Dixie told her. "Besides…I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"How do you feel about opening the show? You shoot a promo in the ring, and talk about the number one contender Knockouts battle royal."

"I'm down for that."

"Good, go get ready. The show starts right after the dark match, which is going to be over in less than five minutes."

Manny nodded before running to the TNA Knockouts locker room.

"New plan." Manny said rushing to her locker and pulling out her clothes she was going to wear. Which were a pair of jeans and a belly shirt that had the TNA logo on it, and showed off her six pack and belly ring. She took off her shoes and started getting dressed. "I'm going to be starting the show."

"Because of, _them_?" Jessica spat the word as if it was dirt.

Manny nodded as she put the shirt over her head. "Yeah."

Manny then put her jeans on and put her belt, with her TNA belt buckle, on. She looked around the locker room. "Hey! Christy, do my hair?" she questioned.

Christy smiled. "Alright, come here."

"Jamie, make up?" Manny asked as she walked to the chair Christy had just got out of. She sat down in it and Christy went to do her hair as Jamie walked over with her makeup stuff.

In no time, Manny was looking cute, her hair was put into quick loose curls, and her make up was really natural.

"You look so beautiful." Angel said smiling as Gail Kim had walked into the room with a woman that looked a lot like her.

"Thanks. You ladies are going to look so hot tonight that all the guys will be getting hardons." The girls laughed.

"Even the gay ones?" Gail asked, having heard what Manny said.

"If Orton gets one, than I'm sure the rest of the gay ones will."

"Coming from the girl who he slept with?" Gail questioned.

Manny mocked glared.

"Hey, Manny." The girl who had come in with Gail said as she gave a small wave.

"Hey, Sierra." Sierra was Gail's 19 year old sister. "I have to go to the Impact Zone. I'll catch up with you later. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck,"

--

Manny took a deep breath before her music, Get into the Ring by Guns 'n' Roses blasted through the Impact Zone. She walked down the ramp, the one the faces walked through. She raised her title in the air before stepping into the six-sided ring. Her eyes eyed the members from the WWE roster. She smirked as her theme ended. She was handed a microphone as she looked around at all the fans in the Impact Zone.

"Welcome, welcome…welcome to TNA Impact…" she paused. "LIVE!" She yelled. The fans cheered louder as a chant of "TNA! TNA! TNA!" broke out.

Manny giggled in excitement as a grin formed on her lips.

"I'm here right now because I want to let all my fellow Knockouts know that _I_ a--." Manny was cut off.

"A SLUT!" Ashley Massaro yelled, folding her arms as she looked at Manny glare in her direction.

"If anyone's the slut here, it's you. Like I was saying, I am the Women's Knockout Champion, and even though tonight one of you becomes the number one contender, you stand no chance against me!" Manny looked directly to the members of the WWE roster. "Because I'm not going down without a fight."

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"And tonight when the Knockouts battle royal does happen. You all will be amazed, and see what _real_ women wrestlers can do! None of that fake diva shit like some company that shall soon fall from the top. And that is a threat and possibly a promise, in case you're wondering." Manny smirked at the WWE divas. "So, without further ado, please enjoy the show!"

--

TNA was over when Manny arrived in the parking lot with Team 3D, Eric Young, Gail and Sierra, Jamie, Robert Roode, Angel, Kurt and Karen.

"The show was so aw--." Manny looked towards her car and noticed the members of WWE who had showed up leaned on her car.

"What the hell?" Kurt muttered, before walking to Manny's car, pissed off at the scene. "What are you doing here? Get away from Manny's car!"

Kurt had always been a hot head. The others raced to get to him, they stood next to him while gazing over the WWE Divas.

"We came for the show."

"The show is over, so leave! Or do you want a repeat performance? We'll gladly kick your ass!" Robert yelled at them.

"A-men!" D-Von said.

Ashley got off from standing on top of the car and got into Manny's face. "We're not done here. I have a problem with you."

Manny blinked. "Your point?"

Ashley didn't say anything.

"You know what? You better prey to God that I don't kick your ass right now!"

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me, I will knock you out!"

"Hit me, bitch!" Ashley yelled, getting into her face.

Manny glared and punched Ashley right in her jaw. Everyone gasped, and Manny continued to attack Ashley.

The WWE divas were about to jump in when the heard the door to arena open and more wrestlers walked out, and quickly ran to the scene.

Bubba Ray pulled Manny off of Ashley and Randy grabbed Ashley by her waist and scattered with the other WWE Diva to their car, they got in.

"IT'S NOT OVER!" Randy yelled before driving off.

"I'm going to kill her!" Manny yelled. "Let me gooooooo!"

Bubba waited until Randy's car had left the parking lot before he let Manny go.

"Manny, what happened? Are you okay?" A concerned AJ questioned his baby sister.

"FUCK OFF!" Manny yelled, as she kicked a huge pole in the parking lot that held up the sign '3-B'.

"Great! You better hope your foot isn't broken." AJ went to steady his little sister when she pulled away.

"Leave me alone, AJ." Manny opened her car door and got in. She slammed her door and put on her seatbelt before rolling down the window.

"Coming?" Gail, Sierra, Jamie and Angel nodded before getting into the car. Gail in the passenger.

"First stop…the hospital." Manny winced in pain as she pulled out of the parking lot.

--

A/n: Hmm...things are getting more interesting. WWE shows up, wtf Vince? But, ah...some stuff involving Raw will happen next chapter, and Manny may possibly develop a love interest, but who? Hmm...


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own Manny and the other OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Seven:

"Oh fucking great!" Manny replied folding her arms over her chest.

"It could be worst." The Dr. told her while placing a cotton ball in between two of her toes, and then reaching for the gauze to buddy wrap it.

"I have two broken toes…how can it get any worst?"

"You could have, say, five broken toes."

"I'm such a fucking idiot." The Knockout sighed before placing her hand on her forehead, her hand came down her face as she winced in pain.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are. You're a doctor; you should be one of the least sorry people around here."

"Oh and why do you say that?" he questioned.

"You help people. You save lives, you're like a fucking whitelighter without the orbing…and healing…and powers." She paused. "On second thought, you're just a really good person."

"All done." He replied, standing up from his kneeling position on the ground. He had buddy taped her big toe to her broken toe, the one that was next to it. And her baby toe, which was broken, to the toe next to that one. So the only toe that wasn't taped was her middle toe.

"Thank you, doctor." She smirked.

"So tell me, how on Earth did a pretty woman, such as yourself, get herself in such a predicament?" he flashed a seductive smile.

"Are you flirting with me?" she bluntly asked.

The doctor raised an eyebrow before nodding, confirming her question.

Manny blinked. "I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone."

"Figures, all the beauties are taken."

"Yeah, seems like it." Manny told the very, very, unattractive doctor.

"You may be experiencing pain for the next few days, so I recommend you staying off your feet for a few days, maybe even a week."

"I have a job."

"What do you do for a living?" He wondered.

"I wrestle."

"Oh, well, no doing that until your toes are completely healed. Are you a professional?"

"No, I do indy stuff." She lied.

"Ohh, well did you hear about that one girl sleeping with that one guy?"

"Who hasn't? I don't really pay attention, though. I'm not one for rumors, media or lies. Press annoys me, not unless it's good, truthful press that is. Hardly ever is these days. Don't know real from the fake."

"Are you real?"

Manny cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Your breast I mean."

"Well, this without a doubt goes down as the weirdest hospital visit ever." Manny hopped off the table. "We're done here right."

The doctor handed her a piece of paper he ripped off from his board. "Yeah, and I recommend changing the gauze twice a day," he handed her another paper. "Give this to the woman at the front desk, she'll make an appointment so you can come back in about seven weeks. Broken toes usually take about six to eight weeks to heal. So, at seven weeks we'll check it out. You can use an ice pack on it, but don't leave it on for more than ten minute at a time. The consequences could be severe."

"Got cha."

"Oh, and here." He handed her another piece of paper, yet this one was smaller than the other ones. "My phone number. Call me, sometime."

Manny ripped up the paper. "Don't count on it." She then hopped out of the room, the paper and shoe in her hand.

--

"Manny!" AJ rushed to his sister's side once he noticed her coming to the lobby.

Manny rolled her eyes and began to hop to the counter. AJ tried to help her to the counter, but she pulled away from him. "Quit it."

"I'm trying to help you."

"Didn't ask for it." Manny was at the counter and handed the lady what was in her hand, absentmindedly.

"Uh…I don't need you shoe." The woman said, handing Manny back the high heel shoe.

"Sorry." The knockout took the shoe in her hand. Because of her toes she couldn't wear it. "Where is everyone?" Manny had friends that had come with her to the hospital.

"I sent them home in your car."

"Oh lovely."

"You're coming home with me, tonight."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm your big brother, I'm going to help you and protect you."

"Where were you when Randy the night I slept with Orton?"

"Excuse me?" the nurse said carefully. She and Manny began to talk about the date Manny was to come back in seven weeks. Once that happened, she gave Manny a card and told her what she would need to take proper care of her toes.

"If I could've been there for you I would've been." AJ and Manny were now walking to his car.

"Whatever, AJ. Just take me to my house."

"Can you at least stay one night at my place?"

"Your house is filled with a wife and two infested children. I don't want to impose."

"Don't disrespect my kids! It's one thing to disrespect me, but my wife and children?"

"Your brats."

AJ had stopped and grabbed Manny's arm. "Shut the fuck up, Manny. I'm tired of your fucking attitude. I did nothing to you."

"Whatever." Manny yanked her arm out of AJ's grip, almost losing balance and falling back, but before she did AJ grabbed her hand and pulled her up right.

"Final offer, do you want to stay the night at my house? Where someone will look out for you?" he asked.

Manny thought about it and released herself from AJ's grip. "Take me home." Was her response as surprisingly cool Orlando wind blew passed them.

AJ nodded, disappointed that his sister wouldn't let him help her.

--

"I'm fine…it's just two broken toes…Grandma! I'm a wrestler, I can deal with injuries. No, you do not need to come here. I don't think I'll be able to make it to church. I'm not sure though." Manny used her free hand to rub her eye. It was about eight in the morning and Manny was still tired. "Okay. I'll try my hardest." Manny laughed. "I love you grandma, I'll come to visit if I have some free time. Alright, love you and don't worry. I know, I know, you always worry." Riley paused. "Bye."

Once she hung up her cell phone she placed it back on the charger and snuggled back into her bed, carefully so she wouldn't hurt her toes.

Ding Dong.

"Oh dear God!" Manny screamed. She pushed the covers off of her, but hoped that the person would go away.

Ding Dong.

The door bell rang again. "You fucking annoying person!" Manny got off her bed and hopped downstairs.

"Who is it?" Manny asked as she unlocked and then opened the door. She nearly fell back in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprise?" the woman said and that's when Manny heard a cry from behind her.

Manny blinked, but didn't say anything.

The woman took her arms which were behind her back and put them in front of her. She now had a baby's car seat in front of her. Inside was a baby, who was about to start crying.

"…"

"Manny, meet your baby sister."

--

A/n: This chapter is wicked short, sorry. I'll have Chapter Eight up in about three days since I made this chap so short. Sorry, once again, lol. I wanted to end it with a cliffhanger. So, ta-da! Not as big as a cliffy I would've liked but it's okay. Review this crappy ass chapter and let me know what cha think. Next one shall be up in a few days. On like Friday or Saturday.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Blah. OCs are mine. WWE isn't. TNA isn't. Iced coffee isn't. So with that being said…

Chapter Eight:

Manny opened the door wider than it was and gestured her mother and baby sister in the house.

"So…baby." Manny shut the door behind her and hopped with her mother into the kitchen.

"Want to hold her?" Carmen, Manny's mom, said as she sat the baby carrier on the floor by the stool, and took the baby out.

"No. You know I'm not good with kids and that I don't play well with others. How did this happen?"

"Do I have to give you the talk?"

"It's kinda too late for that." Manny told her mother before going into the frig and pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"So I've heard."

"Whatever." Manny rolled her eyes before setting the orange juice on the island and then getting two glass cups from the cabinet. "I meant, I'm 24, you're 47. Shouldn't you have menopause?"

"I haven't started menopause yet, and I just figured that I'd be starting soon so I'd stopped the birth control. And well…tada."

"Tada my ass! I have a baby sister. You could've at least told me you were pregnant."

"I knew you wouldn't like it. After all, you don't even like AJ."

"I don't know AJ."

"Which is why you should get to know him. And well, I figured that you wouldn't like your sister."

"She's more my sibling than AJ is."

"How so?"

"You're more my parent than Lloyd is."

"What does that have to do with AJ?" she questioned.

"Everything." Manny poured the orange juice into both glasses.

"So…what's her name?" Manny put the rest of the orange juice into the frig.

"Julia Caitlyn Mendez."

"Ew." Manny took a deep breath. "How old is she?"

"Almost two months."

"You had eleven months to tell me about this, _Carmen_."

"Carmen? Since when am I Carmen?"

Manny took one glass of orange juice and handed it to her mom. "Since you lied to me, ugh, I don't know you at all. How could you not tell me?"

"Because of your sister issues."

"My sister issues?" Manny took a sip of her orange juice.

"With AJ. I didn't want that with Julia."

"You could've told me and I could've prepared. How do you think those sister issues are going to effect me now?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't. Does grandma and grandpa know?"

Carmen looked down. "I told them soon as I found out."

Manny was silent. "So they lied to me too."

"I told them not to tell you."

"Putting my own family against me?"

"It's not like that."

"Than tell me what it's like."

Carmen was silent.

"Get out."

"Excuse me."

"Get out! Leave my house and just don't talk to me."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Leave."

"Okay. I'll give you time to think." Carmen put Julia back into her carrier.

"You'll _give_ me time to think? What the hell, ma." Manny rolled her eyes.

Carmen stood up. "I'm sorry, Manuela."

"You should be."

"Are you going to show me to the door?"

"You know where it is." Manny downed the rest of her orange juice as her mother left the room.

--

It was three hours later when Manny's cell phone rang. She was in the market, pushing the shopping cart.

"Hello?" she answered, pushing the shopping cart with her forearms, her weight leaning onto it and her injured foot swinging to the side, carelessly.

"It's Dixie."

"Oh hey."

"I heard about your injury. It kind of puts me at a standstill."

"How so?" she wondered as she put spaghetti noodles into her cart.

"At the Pay-Per-View you need to defend it, and you kinda can't."

"I'll surrender it. Ohh, wait…better yet, I have an idea!" Manny smirked evilly as she passed the containers that contained her weakness – white chocolate pretzels. "White chocolate pretzels!" Manny squealed in delight.

"And do tell what is the idea, Manuela?"

"Manuela? Ugh, that name sounds so sexual."

Dixie laughed. "Sexually sophisticated."

Manny heard a beep on her phone and pulled it away from her ear to see who it was.

"Hey, Dix, can I call you back later?"

"Yeah, no prob. We should set up a meeting so you can tell me about your idea."

"Alright, bye." Before hearing Dixie's reply, Manny clicked over. "Hey, what's up?" she said softly before walking to the pretzels bin and grabbing a produce bag.

"Nothing, just chilling with some of my friends. How's your day so far?"

Before she could reply she was cut off. "Alright, damn. I was about to tell her, well I didn't want to sound so blunt." He told the person he was with. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over…" he paused. "My friend wants to meet with you."

Manny laughed. "Who's this friend?"

"Come over and see."

Manny rolled her eyes and put pretzels into the produce bag. "Let me talk to him or I'm not coming over."

She heard him replay the message to his friend before his friend got on the phone. "Hello."

"Hi, umm…you want to meet me?"

"Yeah, I do. Is that okay?"

"It's interesting." Manny grabbed a twist tie before tying the bag of pretzels and dropped them into her cart. She pushed her cart while only walking with one foot. "What's your name?"

"Why reveal the grand secret?"

"Why not tell me, got something to hide?"

He was silent.

"So you are hiding something? How close are you and Jay?" she was referring to Jay Reso better known as Christian Cage.

"Close, almost like brothers." Was his truthful response.

"Please tell me you aren't Edge from WWE."

"I'm not Edge from WWE."

"Then what's your name?" Before he could answer Manny got another beep on her cell. "Ugh, can't people stop calling me?" She asked herself.

"Sorry." Jay's friend said, rudely.

"Not you, I have a beep. Let me call you back later." Before she heard his reply, she clicked over and stopped her cart in the middle of an isle.

"What?"

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can we meet up?"

"No."

"I don't understand you, how the hell can you be half Jones?"

"I don't know, AJ. I wonder the same thing all the time. Just because I'm not like you don't mean that I'm any less of a person. Sure, I'm not the sister you want, and I wish I wasn't the sister you claimed. We were raised apart from each other. Grew up in different homes, different lifestyles. We're complete opposites, so yeah…we don't get along, and I really don't care. I don't know why you try to make an effort. AJ, I will never look as you as a brother, so please just stop trying to be my sibling." Before hearing his response, Manny ended the call.

--

"Yo, Randy!" John Cena called at the Raw house show catering area, as he went to his best friend's table.

"What's up?"

"Vince wants you on ECW on Tuesday, there's word going around that TNA is trying to crash."

Randy sighed. He was in too deep with this WWE/TNA war and it barely started. Randy nodded at John. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Alright." John nodded. "You gonna eat that?" he asked, pointing to Randy's untouched cheese burger.

"Nah, you go ahead." He pushed his tray towards John. "I'm going to go call the Mrs."

"Okay." John shrugged before he began to demolish the cheese burger.

Randy stood and grabbed his cell phone from the table before leaving the catering and going to a secluded area. He dialed Samantha's cell phone number.

"Baby…"

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"I miss you so much. And I feel the same. When is your next day off? Randy, I need you."

"I miss you too, I don't know when my next day off it. And I doubt it'll be soon with the TNA business going on, I'm in too deep. Right in the middle."

"I'm so stressed out with this."

"I feel guilty about what happened, it's hard. Not to mention all those people that curse me out on the street and want to fight me. It doesn't help that I was already playing a heel on TV too."

"I can't imagine how bad that must be. I know people at work are going crazy over it, and all the media attention it's getting. I even read an article that says Raw Superstar Randy gets TNA. It mentions how you cheated on me and that I'm such a fool for not filing for divorce." Samantha sniffled. "They don't understand our love Randy, none of it. And it's not your fault for what happened. She had a decision too, she made her decision, and you made yours."

"One that I shouldn't have made, babe. I hurt you so bad."

"You always hurt me Randy, but I love you so much. You're the one, I said till death do us part, and we're no where near dying, yet. I'm in for the long haul, forever. And yeah, you may have cheated on me, but I knew what I was getting into and that it was a possibility, damn it! Not even my mom will understand that." Samantha started to sob and Randy wished that he could comfort her.

"Thanks for believing in me."

"Always. You're my husband, the love of my life, the father of my child. We're going to make this work and be together in peace. Without the media and all the people who say we won't last."

"We'll prove them wrong." He agreed.

"Together we're strong, and we're weak when we're not together."

"We're always together."

"Mentally, emotionally, even if it's not physically for the most part."

Randy was silent before asking a question that has always been in his mind. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Marrying me. With my job, being away."

"I know what I signed on to. When I said "I do" and mailed my heart off to you. I signed up to be a wrestler wife, being away comes with that title."

"But do you regret it?"

"You're happy, I'm happy. Be ecstatic if you were here. But I respect your job, and I know it's what you love to do."

"I'd rather be there with you right now."

"I'd rather you be here and holding me in your arms."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you Randy."

"I need to go." He told her.

"Okay. And Randy, baby. I don't regret, not for a second."

"I love you and our baby more than anything."

"Me too. I love you more than anyone can know."

"I know, baby…I know." Randy hung up his cell phone.

--

Manny didn't have to knock on Jay's door, because it was slightly open and loud music was playing from the pool area. Manny knew that Jay had probably sent his wife, Denise, to a spa.

She walked in the house and went straight to the backyard pool. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed guys and girls dancing up all on each other.

Jay was sitting there, tanning on a lawn chair. Manny laughed and rolled her eyes, she noticed that the lawn chair next to him was occupied and she knew him to be the one that wanted to meet her. She smirked before going over to both guys who had sunglasses on and looking face up at the sky.

Without saying any words or making her presence known she sat down on Jay's friend's chest.

"What the fuck?" his friend, who she instantly recognized and knew as WWE Superstar – Edge yelled.

Jay lifted his head and looked at Manny and then to Adam. Adam lifted his head, but couldn't really move his body.

"Hey, Jay. Edge."

"Call me Adam."

"No. You're a WWE superstar. An enemy, not a friend." Manny looked to Jay. "He's an enemy." She repeated.

"He's _my_ best friend."

"Who has ears and doesn't need your disrespect."

"But that's what you're going to get."

"I like a challenge."

Manny looked at him dead in his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Not clearly, because I thought you said, 'I like a challenge'"

"I did say that."

"Right." Manny's cell phone rang and she forcefully opened it. "Yeah?"

"Can you make coffee at Starbucks on Sunday?" Dixie's voice floated into Manny's ear.

"Yeah, I can."

"And are we still set for Monday?"

Manny looked to Adam and smirked. "Hells yeah."

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye." Manny hung up her phone, still looking at Adam and smirking.

"What happened to your foot?" Adam asked.

Manny rolled her eyes but didn't say thing.

"She broke a few toes." Jay answered for her. "Kicked a pole after Impact."

"Where your WWE friends crashed."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"I'm not surprised." Manny stood off of Adam. "I'll see you later Jay, when _he's_ not around." Manny hoped away, pushing passed people while muttering quick 'excuse me'.

"Lovely girl." Adam said, watching Manny go through the door.

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas. AJ will murder you." Christian laid his head down and stared faced up, soaking up the sunrays.

--

A/n: Yay! Finally, I finished the chap. I wanted to post it on Thursday, but I had my little cousins here and one of them is a computer hog. And then Friday I wrote some, but not enough to complete the chap. But ta-da! Here it is. Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. TNA is owned by whoever.

Chapter Nine:

"Okay, so…I'm listening." Dixie told Manny as she sat down across from her at Starbucks.

Manny held onto her crutch to her side before smirking. "Well, I heard that WWE thinks we're going to attack." She whispered.

"And, we're planning to."

"I don't think we should. We should do it when they least expect it, and well, they expect it…"

Dixie's lips curved into a smile. "That may just be a good idea."

"I agree, and so…I was also thinking you should strip me of my title and put my on the injured list."

Dixie's eyes widened. "We can't do that, people watch for you. We'd lose viewers."

"Yeah, but, we'll lose them for now, but if the WWE superstars thinks I'm injured and out, they won't prepare for me to be with y'all when we do attack them on live TV. The people will watch and turn into TNA that Thursday."

"I don't know…when will you be healed?"

"About…two months."

"No, then…we can't risk it."

"Oh come on…besides, I really am injured so this could work in our favor. They'll think I'm scared and that we're chickening out. They won't suspect an attack if we don't attack within a month…"

"I'll have to talk to Spike TV. See if they'll okay it."

"WWE wants a war, Dix…that's what they'll get. But we need to have a game plan if you want me to be in this war, I don't plan on losing. I will not, and can not lose. I have too much at risk. No one would understand."

Dixie nodded. "I'm on your side, Manuela. TNA is on your side."

"Well, let's pray Spike is too…and more importantly the fans…we can't do this without them."

"That we can't…" she agreed, "that we can't."

**Two Months Later**

Manny sighed, if there was one talk she didn't expect to have ever in the world it would be this one.

"Okay, so…do you remember what I said?"

She looked up from the crossword she was doing in the newspaper and rolled her eyes. "AJ, how many times do I have to tell you…I know how to use a condom properly, geese. And I didn't have to drunkenly fuck Randy Orton for that."

AJ's face fell. "I'm just trying to watch out for you."

"I do not…and will not…ever, ever have sex again…until I'm married."

"Fine." AJ pouted.

"Oh how mature, Allen."

He glared. "It's AJ."

"Sure. Fine, okay then, _AJ_."

"So what are we doing here anyways?"

"_I'm_ waiting for Dixie, we were supposed to meet here, and you…well you just came here to buy whatever and then go."

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself. There could be divas attacking and shit."

"Oh yes…how scary…skinny ass pretty chicks—not including the ones that look like men—that can't fight what so ever trying to kill me. Lovely, and then you guard me, like…like, I'm some sort of…" her voice trailed off.

"Little sister," he finished. "It's my job as an older brother to look out for you."

"Somehow I feel like I've chosen the wrong field, I'm a professional wrestler, not a damn…damn…person who needs protection! I kick ass for a living."

He sighed. "Why can't you just accept that I love you?"

"I do and it freaks me the fuck out. AJ, I don't love you. I can barely stand you. Yet here you sit, ten minutes after giving me a talk about how to use a condom. A condom AJ! That's how you know you need to back the hell up out my life, si?"

"That's it, Manny. I back out of your life and you get into these big ass messes. Why don't you like me? Do I come on a little too strong?"

Manny looked to her watch. "I knew I shouldn't have came early." She stood. "You stay here and if Dixie comes tell her we'll have to do this by cell. As long as nobody's taping our wires. I can't be here while you're here. Explain that to her, I'm sure she'll love to hear it."

AJ watched as Manny walked away. He didn't understand her, not for one second. It was impossible for anyone to think he and his sister shared the same DNA. But then again she was his half-sister and for all he knew she could take after her mother.

--

Manny got comfortable in her bed before her cell phone rang. She grabbed it off the side table before answering it, not bothering to see whose name flashed on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"I—it's m-me." The voice stuttered, their teeth chattered together as they sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Manny didn't know who was on the other line as she couldn't decipher the voice.

"Shane, he…he…" she sobbed onto the phone.

"Shane?" she questioned, she began to wonder if the person had the right number.

"Man…ny. He broke up with me because I'm a knockout."

Manny's eyes winded and she knew instantly who she was talking to; Jamie.

"Jamie, where are you, babe?"

"I went to Angel's but she didn't answer her door or her cell. I remember she had a date." Jamie sniffled again.

"You can come over, hun…do you need me to pick you up?"

"I can drive. I'll be…th—there soon, Manny. Thanks."

"Anytime. You know, I have some Ben and Jerry's in the freezer just waiting to be opened up."

"Do it."

"I shall, just get your butt over here."

"On my way, bye Jamie."

I hung up the phone before racing down stairs. I unlocked the door, before making my way to the kitchen. Phone in my hand. I dialed a number I hadn't called in a long while.

"Hello?" the sleepy voice asked.

"Don't act like you're sleep, it's what…only eleven pm."

"I do need my sleep you know!" the person shot back. "Who is this?"

"Manuela Jones." Manny smirked as the person groaned.

"What do you want? TNA's already caused an uproar; don't tell me you are trying to ruin my career."

"What the hell, Jeff don't be paranoid…you've got me all wrong. I'm just wondering why did your stupid ass friend break Jamie's heart!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shane broke up with Jamie because she's T N A." she dragged the individual letters.

"I didn't know they broke up. Not too long ago he was talking about wifeing her."

"Not too long ago TNA wasn't in a war with WWE. A war that didn't even really get started."

"So…you are going to start something." He pressed.

"Jeff, I can't do shit. I'm still on the injured list. So hell, I don't know, they keep me out of the loop." She spoke. Her toes were healed, but she was still on the injured list, that much was truthful.

"Look, just talk to your friend and get him to chill out. Jamie loves him, he loves her. Don't let wrestling destroy that."

"Don't preach that to me. Preach that to them." Jeff yawned. "I have to go, Manuela. And…remember when I told you to lose my number before I left TNA?"

Manny nodded but knew he couldn't see it. "Yeah." Her voice was shaky.

"I meant it."

"I know, sorry."

"But I'm glad you kept it."

Manny grinned. "Good, but don't expect more calls from me. I have a reputation to uphold."

"And you've done a great job by sleeping with Orton. Bye now."

Manny groaned before hanging up her phone. Her door bell rang and she walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she question, but she knew it was probably Jamie.

"Jay."

She raised an eyebrow before looking thru her peephole, sure enough, there was Jay.

Manny unlocked the door and then opened it. She smiled. "Hey! What are you doing here?" confusion washed over her.

"I need someone to talk to. Adam has reached his breaking point. He and I got into an argument…Manny, I think his and my friendship is over."

"What…you and him…friendship…over? What, why? I don't understand. I used to envy your friendship. All the times you brought on those good jolly ol' memories."

Jay sighed before Manny moved out the way. "Come in. I'm expecting Jamie as well."

"Jamie?"

"Shane broke up with her…"

His eye's widened in surprised. "No lie?"

"No lie. But, tell me your friendship didn't end because of the TNA slash WWE war that didn't even begin yet?" Manny shut her door.

Jay frowned and scratched the back of his neck. "It did. He wants me to come back to WWE and tell them TNA's plans, but I won't do it."

"You always were loyal."

"And I'll continue to be…" his voice trailed off.

Manny sighed and knew that this war that has barely started was already breaking relationships; she knew it wouldn't be too long before she got hurt more than she already was. She just hoped it was physically more than mentally. She did not want to be in a white padded cell with a straight jacket by time this was over. But she knew that was probably the way it would be headed.

--

A/n: Sorry I hadn't updated since May 10th. I had half this chapter written (which is actually way different than what you read) by my mom had deleted all the files on my computer. Nothing was saved, she used that restore CD you get when you by a computer thing. So, yeah... Either the next chap or the one after, I'm pretty sure TNA attacks WWE. I think the one after, but I dunno. Want me to continue? Update soon.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Ten:

Dixie Cater paced in her room as she watched WWE Raw. In ten minutes TNA would invade the WWE. The best part was they didn't see it coming.

"Is it happening?" Xandera asked as she sat down on her mother's bed. Xandera was eighteen and Dixie's only daughter; she had a younger son too.

"Not yet, baby, not yet." Their eyes were glued to the big screen TV. And then, Raw came back on air.

--

"Ready?" AJ asked his sister. It was the middle of the WWE program, they had figured if they invade in the middle of the program they could see the on-air aftermath, the fans would see, everyone would see how weak WWE was. Or, how strong. They weren't hoping for the latter.

"Born ready." Manny pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Hey, Christian, you and Jamie ready?"

"Yeah." His voice came out of the device.

Manny grinned as her and AJ walked down the steps to the Staples Center. The fans were going crazy and weren't paying attention to them. They were wearing wigs and had huge sunglasses on. Besides Manny, AJ, Christian and Jamie, the others from TNA who came are: Team 3D, Angel, Gail Kim, Tomko and Kurt Angle. Others wanted to go to, but they knew if they invited too many they would be caught.

"Excuse me?" Manny looked up to see a security guard.

"Um, yeah?" she questioned, her breath caught in her throat.

"May I see your ticket?"

"Manny, he wants to see your ticket." AJ spoke to her.

She broke out of her trance and looked to AJ nervously. "Y—you have my ticket. AJ…remember?"

"No, no I don't."

They looked to the guard. "We seem to not have tickets."

"You'll have to leave."

"Um, you see…no." Manny pushed the guard and he fell down on the step. The fans attention turned to them, but before they could get a good look Manny and AJ took off down the steps. As they ran down the stairs, they got closer to the floor level. They could see the action in the ring: Cryme Tyme vs. Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes.

"Hey you!" security called from behind once they got to the final level. They didn't turn around, but they saw from the other side more TNA wrestlers.

"NOW!" AJ yelled, he grabbed Manny's hand and they ran to the barricade. The security guards near the barricade didn't do anything as AJ and Manny jumped over it.

The fans in the arena were silent as TNA wrestlers surrounded the WWE ring. It was an invasion and all eyes were on them. The action in the ring stopped. Cody, who was standing on the apron nearest Manny cursed under his breath, he got into the ring and she noticed JTG doing the same.

She smirked. "Scared?" she yelled to the wrestlers inside the ring. Manny slid into the ring, putting her brave face on. Inside she was terrified, but she had to do her job. She stood away from the wrestlers, moving to the side of the ring where Gail slid in a microphone. Manny took it.

"Sorry to cut this match short." She paused. "Actually I'm not, and I'm sure the fans aren't either."

The WWE fans booed, they were loyal to the WWE.

"Oh yeah, they sure aren't!" DiBiase yelled to her.

"Did anyone ask you? No, so shut up. I wanted to let you know, this war has just begun. Us vs. Them. Total Non-stop Action Wrestling vs. Word Wresting Entertainment."

"Get ready to lose." Cody scoffed.

Manny rolled her eyes before Vince McMahon's theme song played.

"What the hell?" she asked sarcastically once his theme song faded. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? Or…wait, isn't it just badly injured?"

"That's a storyline. This is personal." His voice called.

"If you want kayfabe to become real, come down to this ring. We'll mess you up." Kurt Angle yelled.

"Testify!" D-Von yelled and Bubba smacked his shoulder.

Manny resisted the urge to giggle.

"Get out of my ring before I call security!"

"We rather do this the hard way! Beside, security let us in. We paid them off."

Vince's face fell. "If that's the case…come on out here." The superstars from the back all ran from the back and were making there way to the ring in a quickness. Manny slid out from the ring and the TNA superstars jumped the barricade, there eyes locked on the wrestlers in the ring.

Manny's eyes found Randy's; he was glaring, his eyes locked on her. He smirked. She flew into rage and tried to jump back over the barricade, but AJ grabbed her.

"I'm going to kill you Orton!" the camera zoomed in on her face.

Randy's smirk never left his face, "Come on then!" he was mocking her.

AJ pushed Manny into Christian and jumped over the barricade. He ran into the ring and punched Orton in his face. He and Randy went back and forth throwing blows. The superstars just watching in silence.

Nobody said anything, nobody did anything. What could they do? This started because of Randy Orton and Manuela Jones…and AJ was trying to defend his sister's honor.

AJ rolled out of the ring, blood coming from his nose. Randy, in the ring had a busted lip and his eye was turning blue.

Manny watched AJ closely as he came back over the barricade. Her thoughts raced as he walked back to her.

--

"Are you okay?" he asked her as they walked towards the two vans they came in.

Manny said nothing, just looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Still, she didn't reply. She just walked in front of him, walking to Jamie, Gail and Angel.

AJ watched as she rested her head on Jamie's shoulder. The girls walked together, the guys trailing them.

They could only wonder what was in store for Thursday on TNA.

--

A/n: Enjoy this chap! Thanks for the reviews last chap! Haha, review for next chap. – Tiffany.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I own the OCs, WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Eleven:

Wednesday TNA was getting security together to make sure security was tight for the show.

Manny, not concerned with security, as she knew WWE would find away around it, paced in front of TNA's conference room. She was waiting for AJ to come out.

After two minutes and him not coming out, Manny opened the door. Once she stepped in, everyone turned their attention to her. The meeting was male wrestlers only. She didn't understand why the women couldn't be in the meeting, but she didn't question it.

"Manny? What are you doing here?" Dixie questioned. "The Knockout meeting isn't until tomorrow morning…"

"I know." Manny sighed. "I want to…um…ya know, speak…to uh...er…"

"Who?"

"AJ."

"Okay. AJ, go speak to your sister." Dixie ordered.

AJ was so confused, but stood.

"Never mind." Manny mumbled. "I'll … just wait until … tomorrow. I have something to do." She chickened out. "Bye now." She rushed out of the door and then ran down the hall and out the back door.

"Manny wait!" AJ called after her, right on her trail.

Manny stopped right in front of her car, her mouth opened, eyes widened. Once AJ got to her side, he shook his head. He balled his fist.

Manny's car was tagged, it read 'whore'.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Do these people know what a definition of a whore is? It certainly isn't me. People just need to fuck off." She was livid.

"Man--."

"What the hell do you want, AJ?" she gritted her teeth and turned to her older brother, her eyes were dark slits.

"Hey, I know you're pissed at who did this, but it wasn't me. Redirect your attitude, sis. After all, you wanted to talk to me… so, tell your big brother what's up?" he put his arm around Manny's shoulder.

Her eyes softened, but she didn't say anything.

"No more screaming?" AJ grinned. "You love me."

"This isn't a joke." She shrugged his arm off her.

"Never said it was."

"Didn't have to. The way you act says it all."

"If it does then how come you don't get that I love you. You're my sister, and I'll protect you."

"The thing is, I do get it."

"You do?" he was surprised.

"Yup. I just didn't accept it. Until Monday, when you stood up for me. And that's why I needed to talk to you."

"Well," AJ smiled. "Talk."

She rolled her eyes. "Truth is, I never liked you because you've always had the one thing I always wanted."

"I can't imagine what…I grew up poor, you grew up rich. You had everything you wanted."

"I didn't have Dad. He was all yours."

"Dad loves you, he--."

"He chose you and your mom over me and mine. I had everything I wanted, besides that. It hurted me, I resented you for that. I was jealous."

AJ was silent, letting what she said soak in.

"I'm sorry for being a bratty ass kid, who was mad she never got her way."

"I didn't know what to say."

"You accept my apology? You love me." Manny batted her eyelashes playfully.

"That I do, little sis." AJ pulled his sister into a hug. Manny wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, AJ." She replied honestly. She wondered if it was too soon to tell him, but she had thought about her feelings all day yesterday and how to go about them. She loved her brother, which sisters usually do love their brothers, but for her…it was abnormal strange. She wondered what this would mean for her other sibling – her little sister her mom just happened to bring to the house to surprise her with. Manny wanted to groan at the thought. She was okay with one sibling, but two? And to be the older one…ugh.

"Prince AJ to you." He tried to hide his smile, but failed. Once they pulled away his smile turned into a grin. "There's so much brother-sister stuff we missed out on."

"Well…we better catch…up?" she was uncertain and a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"I never did the sister thing before."

"So? I never did the brother thing before."

"You do it all the time."

"Yeah, but you hated me. So, this is different. We should go celebrate."

"Nah, you should get back to your meeting. I should clean my car and then go home."

"Okay, well…um…yeah…see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, I'll be at work."

"This is probably the most awkward moment of my life."

"Ditto." Manny looked to her car. People could think what they want about her. But Manny wasn't a whore. She only had sex once, with Randy, and she was completely under the influence.

"See you tomorrow."

She didn't take her eyes off her car. "Uh huh…bye AJ."

"Bye sis." AJ turned and walked away. Manny swore she could hear him singing under his breath.

She rolled her eyes before sighing. "Tomorrow is going to be hell."

She had no idea…

--

A/n: So, I finished the chap like almost 24 hours ago. But, I didn't like it so I figured blah, lol. Thanks for the reviews last chap. Next chap, something's going to go down, and WWE is going to retaliate. My birthday is on November 26, which is like a little over a month away. I shall be 17…and you don't care so I will shut up and let you review. – Tiffany.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I own the OCs, WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Twelve:

"I don't know what your definition of a whore is." Manny announced on the microphone during TNA. "But it isn't me." The fans cheered. "I'm not a whore like someone wrote on my car. In fact, if it wasn't for Randy Orton, I'd still be a virgin until marriage. My faith is very important to me, and I would not go against it for someone I happen to dislike."

"If it wasn't me, it would've been someone else." She heard Randy's voice say as the superstar came from the crowed with a microphone.

Manny looked around. "Um, hey... security? It would so help if you did your job!"

Orton got into the ring. "I was invited here tonight. Put on the guest list by one of your own. Who? I don't know, but I don't care, either."

Manny didn't know when but AJ was suddenly by her side as Manny begun to feel dizzy.

He took his sister's microphone and stood in front of her. Glaring at Randy, AJ spoke. "I don't know who put you on that damn guest list, and that's not important at the moment. What is is that my sister was taken advantage of by you."

"Hey, not my fault the whore can't handle her liquor."

"I'm not a whore!" Manny yelled in her defense.

"She's not a whore! You are, hey, aren't you married? Isn't your wife expecting? Some father you're going to be to that poor child."

Randy was now glaring. "Leave my family out of this!"

"Well, you're fucking with mine!"

"No pun intended?" Randy asked, laughing.

Manny groaned and stepped to the side she took the microphone from AJ.

"All puns and mockery aside. Where are the rest of your followers?" She was referring to the other WWE wrestlers.

"They are in the back, kicking TNA's sorry excuse for wrestlers' asses. You know, TNA is like a WWE graveyard. All the washed up and no talented wrestlers come here."

"Guess you'll be here in a few months, huh, Orton?"

"I'd never be this horrible." He scoffed.

Manny sighed and tilted her head to the side. "Take care of him, bro."

The fans cheered as AJ attacked Randy. As the two guys fought Manny hard booing from the crowed and turned around, she was met with a closeline from Ashley Massaro.

Manny fell to the mat and rolled herself out the ring, her hand on her throat. She leaned against the barricade, fans touching her, and looked to Ashley who was in the ring, and standing by Randy's side.

"Now that's what I call a whore!" Manny yelled before she stopped leaning on the barricade. Manny slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. Before Ashley could move, Manny speared her to the mat and began to punch her. Randy tried to pull Manny off the WWE Diva, but Manny was gripping her hair tightly.

Randy was tackled to the mat by AJ, and the two men fought.

Manny finally stood off Ashley and kicked her in her stomach as hard as she can. The diva screamed, the knockout smirked and kicked the girl again before pushing her with her foot out of the TNA ring.

Manny turned around and noticed Randy punching AJ. Manny quickly went out the ring and got a chair. She rushed back in the ring, but before she could use the chair, Randy turned around to look at her.

"You gonna hit me? Come on...hit me."

Manny stared at him, he walked towards and she backed up.

"Scared Manuela?"

"Of you? Fuck no."

"Why you backin' up?"

_Good question_, the knockout thought. She stopped backing up and swung the chair at Randy. He backed up quickly, the chair missing him by mere inches and falling out of Manny's hand.

"Don't have a chair now." Randy picked it up and held it as if he was going to swing it at her. He mocked swung the object, Manny flinched as her body tensed up. He laughed and threw the chair out of the ring. Randy smirked as Manny was now backed up against the turn buckle and couldn't go back any further.

Randy continued to walk, his body pressed up against hers. She tried to push him off but he wouldn't move. "Get away from me, Orton!"

"Don't think I will." He leaned down and his lips connected with Manny's. He held the back of her head towards his mouth. The knockout tried to push him off her, but he deepened the kiss. Manny punched his chest, trying to weaken him, but it didn't work. Using her foot, Manny kicked Randy in his shin.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he pulled away. Manny kicked him again, this time in his family jewels. He went into a bent down position, and angrily and near tears, Manny kicked Randy's head as if we were a football. Randy lay motionless on the mat and Manny ran out of the ring, through the crowed and eventually out of the arena.

---

"I hate you Randy Orton! I can't believe you would do that to me! All those lies, the garbage you've been feeding me. Fuck you, everyone was right! How could you kiss her? On TV...this mess was started because of you sleeping with her, but this...this is low you bastard! Who do you want? Me or her? Are you attracted to her..." the woman paused and sighed. "Oh Lord, Randy. I can't do this, not after that, I want a divorce."

Randy shut off his phone; he played the voicemail over and over again. Why did he kiss Manny? He was attracted to her, yes, but...but nothing. He didn't even know.

The hotel room door opened, and his roommate and best friend, John Cena, walked in. "People are sayin' you're in love with her."

"I'm not." He replied truthfully. "I love Samantha, or, well, I thought I did. But I don't know."

"Sam is probably fed up with your bullshit." John went to sit on his bed.

"Can you blame her? I screwed her over. I kissed another woman, and she's pregnant with my child."

John quickly snapped his head to Randy. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

John sighed. "People took pictures of her entering and leaving an abortion clinic."

---

Manny walked back to her house after getting her mail. People were taking pictures of her, which was happening a lot lately, they even stooped as low as to camp out and try to climb on her roof. She hated it.

"Is Orton a good kisser?" someone yelled, she ignored them like usual and walked back to her house.

She made sure to lock the door before going to her kitchen. She placed the mail on the island and sat down on the stool. Taking a sip of her orange juice she began to go look over her mail.

"Finally." She muttered after looking at a huge envelope. Taking the stack of papers out of it, she smirked and started to read everything over.

---

Vince took out his cell phone dialing a familiar number he had been calling a lot lately. The person's phone rang and soon they picked up.

"Hey, Vince."

"Did you get it?"

"Sure did."

"Great, that's all I called for. Keep me posted."

"I will, and you do the same."

"Will do."

Vince hung up the phone and smirked. TNA would not win this war, WWE would come out on top.

----

A/n: An update! About time, eh? Well. Hope you liked this chapter, I did. Thanks for the reviews last chap. I have a poll on my profile page, so go vote! Yayy. – Tiffany.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Thirteen:

TNA was in a frenzy and an emergency meeting was called on Sunday. Dixie stood, while the superstars and Knockouts were sitting down at the long rectangle table.

Manny Jones leaned back in her leather chair and took a sip from her starbucks cup. She flinched as the coffee slightly burned the roof of her mouth. She placed the cup back on the table as Dixie began to speak.

"Let me cut to the chase. I have a question. One of you has an answer." Dixie looked at all the superstars curiously. "Who is telling someone from or associated with the WWE our plans?"

Manny looked around the room curiously, wondering who could be spilling their plans. Her eyes narrowed in the deathly silence of the room.

"Dixie?" AJ spoke. Manny glanced to her left at her brother. "What if it isn't a wrestler, but a producer or tech worker?"

Whispers broke out. "It has to be an inside job. Randy Orton was on the guest list, meaning only one of you put him there."

There was silence once again as everyone let those facts sink in.

"I don't know who did it and it seems nobody wants to confess. So now I have a more important question. Who wants to be released of their TNA contract?" She paused as everyone looked up to her in shock of the question. "Come on. Right now, let me know…and I will make it happen. It's simple, if you're not going to help TNA, then go help another company, go help _them_. If you're unhappy now is the time to get out. I'm not forcing you to be here and stay with TNA."

Not even a minute went by before someone stood up. "I'd like a release from my contract."

Manny's head quickly snapped in the direction of her friend and fellow knockout.

"What? Jamie, you can't be serious." Angel spoke from next to her best friend, Jamie better known as Velvet Sky.

Dixie nodded as Manny spoke softly. "Why? You've always been so happy here."

"It's Shane, I want to be with him. This is the only way." She replied sadly. "I've been debating it ever since he broke up with me, and this is…it's what I have to do. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Manny stood up. "May I be excused?" she asked Dixie.

The woman sighed but nodded.

"Manny, please. Don't go, I'll go."

"No. You stay." Manny walked to the door, the tension in the room building. She opened the door and left.

---

"Nice performance, kudos to you." Manny exclaimed, falling back on her bed. Her hand attached to her cell phone that was to her ear.

"Puh-lease, Manny. You leaving and acting all sad and betrayed. Everyone thought you were going to cry."

"Well, I am good. Have to give me my props there."

"Defiantly. When people find out that you're going to head to WWE, what do you think they're going to say?"

"I don't know, I really don't care at this moment. I mean, come on, this whole thing was set up from the start. Well, besides me actually sleeping with Randy. That really happened."

"I know, but when Vince wanted to talk to you after the press conference fiasco, and you two reaching a deal…that…well, that is wow."

"I know, but of course, TNA is going to crumble from the inside. All thanks to me."

"Hey, I helped a bit. Like putting Randy's name on the guest list."

Manny nodded, even though Jamie couldn't see her. "Yeah, that was brilliant thinking."

"Manny, do you, you know, this we did the right thing?"

"You did, with you and Shane getting back together, I'm glad for you two."

"Thanks."

"Welcomes."

"You should get with someone. I know, Adam. He likes you. I actually gave him your number recently."

"You did what!?!" her eyes widened a bit. "Whyyy?" she whined.

"You need to get laid."

"I've already had enough sex to last me forever."

"You've already sinned, Manny, why not become a sinner?"

"It's not what I'm into or how I was raised."

"So you were raised to be a backstabbing bitch?"

"What? No…"

"That's what you're doing to TNA. Betraying them once they find out you're working with Vince."

"It's not like I'm the only one in on it. It's you, well was you, Gail, Angel, Jay, Tomko and Samoa Joe."

Manny heard Jamie sigh.

"What?" she questioned.

"What is AJ going to say when he finds out where his sister lies in all this? TNA and WWE have this war because of you and Randy, and you're fraternizing with the enemy."

"So are you."

"But I didn't cause this mess. I just feel bad for AJ. He's so sweet, and doesn't deserve this."

Manny's eyes closed gently. "You're right. He doesn't. But I have to take care of myself."

"That's what TNA is doing, they're taking care of you. AJ's taking care of you. Maybe it's time for you to not only take care of yourself, but to take care of your brother as well."

"Maybe, Jamie. Maybe." There was a beep. "I have someone on my other line, call you back later."

"Alright, peace homie."

Manny laughed. "Bye." She clicked over without seeing who it was. "Hello?"

"Is this Manny?"

"Last time I checked, yes."

"Oh…hi." She heard chuckling.

She rolled her eyes. "Hi. Who is this?"

"Adam."

There was now coughing. "And Jay."

She sighed, "Jay, didn't know you were into three way calling."

"He wanted to talk to you."

"Well, as much as I'd love to talk to you both, I don't do three way."

"Way to crush every young boy's fantasy."

"Oh shut up. Besides, Adam…didn't Jamie give you my number?"

"She did…yes."

"Then maybe we should have a conversation one-on-one." She proposed.

"Only if I'm on top."

"Or not. Consider my proposal null and void." With that Manny hung up smirking.

---

The next day, Monday, TNA had decided to give Raw a break and not to invade or do anything stupid. Manny had told Vince of that, so Raw knew that heavy security wasn't needed this time.

It was around noon and Manny had just finished putting on makeup when she oddly heard knocking on her back door. Nobody had ever used the back door so she was a little confused as to who it was. Walking through the kitchen to the back door she opened it. Her mouth fell open in shock a bit.

"Well, this is rude. Gonna invite us in?"

Manny moved to the side and motioned from them to come into her house. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Chill, chill." The second guy spoke, sitting down at the kitchen counter while Manny shut and locked the back door.

"Yeah, we come in peace. And, with liquor." The first guy held up two bottles of liquor.

"Raw's tonight! You're both top superstars, you have to be there. And not show up drunk! Oh, Orton, I don't know why I let you in, you're fucking trouble! Get the fuck out of here."

His friend snorted. "You too, Cena!"

----

A/n: Randy and John are there? O.o…that can not end well, or will it? Hmm…one way to find out. Review! Oh, and thanks for the reviews last chapter! You guys rock hard! – Tiffany

A/n 2.0: I have a new poll on my profile page; Which Fanfic do you want to be completed during 2009. Go vote for Virginity, it's fairly behind! – Tiffany.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I own the OC, WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Fourteen:

"I just thought you might like to celebrate the death of my child and the end of my marriage." Randy shook the liquor bottle a bit to emphasize.

"What?" Manny asked clearly surprised. "Your wife is divorcing you?"

"That's what I just said."

"About time." Manny smirked. "Maybe you'll realize that the world does not revolve around Randy Orton and there are other people living on it." She walked to the table and sat down, Randy sat down across from her glaring and John shrugged before going into the woman's frig. "However, the child thing is fucked up. I'm truly sorry about that, Orton."

"Me too. I really wanted to be a dad and just knowing that my child could've been here in a few months, in my arms. It hurts." He replied genuinely as his eyes glistened.

"I can only imagine." Manny sighed, "So, why aren't you guys at the show?"

"We were hangin' at my house this weekend. Our plane doesn't come for another three hours, we're going then."

"And you're going to show up all liquored up?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Why don't you save the booze until after the show? That way you can act professional, plus it would not help your case against me if that leaks out."

"Helping the enemy?" Cena asked, going into the freezer before pulling out two steaks.

She shrugged. "We'll we're all working together here right, well…I assume Vince would tell you I'm going to sign a contract with him soon."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, he told a select few of us."

"But he left out a lot of details…care to fill in the pot holes?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She smirked.

Randy looked Manny up and down not quite believing her. "Are you going to decide how you're coming over?"

Manny raised an eyebrow and her smirk faltered. "I am. Yes. But that's all I'm telling you, okay?"

"Fair enough. We like the element of surprise."

She nodded and the room became silent for a moment.

"So, Cena…making yourself at home I see." She eyed the man who was cooking at her stove.

Before John could reply though her cell phone began to ring she looked at who was calling and cursed. John and Randy looked at her questionably and she shook her head. "Don't say anything, please." Both men nodded wordlessly as she answered the call.

"Hello, Dix. What's up?"

"I've gotten off the phone with Vince McMahon and he wants you to be on Raw tonight for a Special Edition of The Cutting Edge."

Manny was a bit taken back, she cleared her throat. "And when did you start doing business with Vince?"

This caused Randy and John to focus their attention to the faux brunette.

"Who I do business with is none of your business and he got into contact with you." She replied sternly. "You're going to be there. Or else."

Manny raised an eyebrow at that. "What's with the fucking attitude?"

The woman on the other line sighed. "Sorry, I'm just tired of getting screwed over. I want everything to go by with a hitch, I want to win this little war."

"And we will Dix." _The WWE will, with the help of moi. _"I promise we will."

"Alright, so get ready. I'm putting you on a plane that comes in two and a half hours. I'm going to have AJ drop off your ticket."

"Am I going alone?"

There was hesitance from Dixie and Manny took it as a yes. "You are, Vince said he wanted you to come alone so we wouldn't do anything. So we have to halt our plans."

"You trust Vince not to let anything bad happen to me?"

"He said he'd make sure nothing happens to you. Vince McMahon is an honest man. I trust him to make sure."

"Yeah, well I don't." she was now catching an attitude. "You better not be putting me in any danger Dixie. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing, trust me."

"Sure. I'm going to get ready."

"Okay. AJ should be there shortly. Oh, and if you do nicely…there's a title shot in the works for you."

Manny hung up her phone and looked at the guys. They were expecting her to tell them the exact convo. "I'm going to be on Raw tonight, for a special cutting edge. My plane comes in two hours and thirty minutes, AJ's brining me my ticket and you two need to get gone before he comes."

"Guess we're taking this steak to go."

"Guess so." She told them before looking to Randy. "You can leave the booze."

"I thought you don't drink."

"I don't, and you two will not be drinking before that plane ride, which by the way looks like we're going to be on the same damn plane."

Soon Randy and John left, with their steaks, and Manny was all packed and ready to go.

"Coming!" she yelled, running down the steps with her suitcase. She placed it right by the door before opening it.

"Manny!" AJ greeted her with a hug and she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Hey, AJ. You have my ticket?" she asked, pulling away.

He nodded and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"You should be leaving now, you're cutting it pretty close. Do you need a ride?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and nodded her head.

"Manny, are you…alright?" He asked a little uneasy, "you look kind of down."

_Nah, just feeling a little guilty…_ "Nope, fine. I just really don't want to go to Raw by myself." She told him, as he grabbed her suitcase. Manny took her jacket off the hook by the door and pulled it on, taking out her keys they walked out of the doorway as she shut the door before locking it.

----

A/n: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Sorry for the long ass wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review for more. Next chapter she's going to be on a special edition of the Cutting Edge, meaning…Adam! Yayy, and I may or may not write the plane ride with John, Randy and Manny. And wtf, John just making himself right at home, walking in and cooking a steak…lol.


End file.
